german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Ewigkeit IV
„Eis, Kälte, Wasser! Verdammt, wieso bin ich nicht in warmes Wasser gefallen?“ Aeterni sieht auf seinen erstarrten Körper runter. „Wie lange liege ich schon in dieser vereisten Haltung? Meiner Meinung nach, zu lange! Naja wenigstens konnte ich meinen Geist trainieren.“ Aeterni’s Geist stößt sich vom Eis ab und ist an der Oberfläche, er sieht sich um und merkt wie sein Körper ihn wieder zurück zieht. Er seufzt und lässt sich etwas fallen. „Wenigstens weiter als gestern.“ Er kann sich nur eine gewisse Distanz von seinen Körper entfernen. Er tastet nach anderen Lebensformen in seiner nähe, Fische, Wale, Eisbären, Robben und… „Affen? Was machen Affen hier, es müsste ihnen doch viel zu kalt sein.“ „SCP Einheit 450 hier, sind bald bei den Koordinaten mit den ungewöhnlichen Energiesignaturen.“ „Hier Scp Hauptquartier, verstanden Einheit 450. Melden Sie sich wieder wenn sie herausgefunden haben, wieso dort diese Signatur ist!“ „Verstanden Hauptquartier, over and out!“ Ryan geht vom Funkgerät weg und begibt sich zum Kapitän. „Wie lange noch?“ Der Kapitän sieht Ryan an und antwortet. „Maximal… hm eine halbe Stunde." Ryan nickt und geht zu den anderen Agenten, sie sitzen alle im Aufenthaltsraum, da waren Louis, Steve, Tim und Joschua. „Okay, Jungs, was wissen wir über unser Ziel?“ Steve sieht ihn an und sagt. „Bei unseren Zielkoordinaten sind ungewöhnliche Energiesignaturen, einmal alle Strahlungsarten, das Wasser ist dort wärmer und verschiedene Sichtungen von schwarzen Lichtern.“ Ryan nickt. „Louis, du kennst dich doch mit Naturwissenschaften aus, oder?“ Louis stellt seine Kaffetasse ab und sagt. „Ja, ich kenne mich mit Naturwissenschaften aus aber so welche Messungen kann ich nicht erklären." Ryan sieht zu Boden und denkt drüber nach was das sein könnte aber er kommt zum selben schluß es kann nichts Normales sein. Er sieht die anderen der Truppe an und sagt. „Wir werden in ca. 30 Minuten dort sein, macht euch fertig!“ Er dreht sich um, geht aus den Raum und geht wieder zum Kapitän. (Mein erster Einsatz, wo ich die Leitung habe, ich darf nichts falsch machen!) „Was ist denn das für ein Ding?“ Aeterni sieht ein riesiges Metallding auf sich zu fahren. „Hm, ich glaube ich sollte wieder in meinen Körper.“ Er lässt sich wieder ins Wasser gleiten und geht wieder in seinen Körper. „Sir, wir sind an den besagten Koordinaten!“ Joschua stellt sich wieder locker hin und Louis holt sein Messgerät raus, nach einen kurzen Moment sagt er. „Schutzanzüge anziehen!“ Die komplette Einheit zieht einen Standard Strahlungsschutzanzug an. Ryan gibt den Befehl die Tauchsonde runter zu lassen. Tim holt die Fernsteuerung raus und setzt sich auf den Boden, er sieht wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. „Noch nichts Interessantes, Sir!““Weiter suchen, da muss was sein!„ Auf den Bildschirm sieht man Eis, Steine, Fische und Sand. „Sir, es tut mir leid aber ich finde da unten nichts!“ Ryan überlegt und fragt dann. „Was wäre denn, wenn das was wir suchen in Eis eingeschlossen wäre?“ Tim sieht seinen Vorgesetzten an und sagt dann. „Verstanden, werde nach eingeschlossenes Material Ausschau halten!“ Er fährt mit der Sonde noch 3 Runden bis er… „Sir! Ich habe was gefunden!“ Ryan stürmt zum Monitor und sieht was Tim meinte, ein riesiger Eisbrocken, in dem ein riesiges Wesen steckt. „Genaue Koordinaten bestimmen und rausholen!“ Die Truppe ging sofort an die Arbeit, machte den Kran fertig, Tim berechnete die Stelle und Ryan überwachte alles.„Sir, das Ding ist zu groß für den Greifer!“ Ryan sieht Tim an. „Was meinst du mit zu groß?“ Tim guckt noch mal auf den Monitor und sagt. „Der Greifer kann das Ding nicht anheben, wir bräuchten einen doppelt so großen Greifer.“ Ryan geht zum Funkgerät. „Hier SCP Einheit 450, SCP Hauptquartier bitte melden!“„Hier SCP Hauptquartier, bitte sprechen Sie.“ Ryan atmet kurz durch und sagt dann. „SCP Einheit 450 hat Ziel erreicht, haben das SCP entdeckt, es ist ein, in Eis eingeschlossener Drache, 6 Meter groß, 4 Meter breit und eine Flügelspannweite von ca. 8 Metern. Unser Bergungsgerät ist zu klein um das SCP zu bergen, fordern neue Ausrüstung an.“ „Hier SCP Hauptquartier, haben verstanden, neue Ausrüstung wird in den folgenden Tagen eintreffen, solange werden sie alles protokollieren was dort passiert!“ „Verstanden Sir, SCP Einheit 450 Ende!“ „Sir, die neue Bergungsausrüstung ist da.“ Joschua dreht sich um und geht aus Ryan’s Kajüte, dieser richtet sich auf und geht aufs Deck. Als er ins Licht tritt wird er zuerst davon geblendet und muss sich die Hand vor das Gesicht halten, er hört wie ein Kran benutzt wird und wie Befehle gerufen werden. Seine Augen haben sich endlich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt, er guckt über das Deck und sieht ein 2tes Schiff, es war größer als ihr Schiff und hatte auch einen weitaus größeren Kran. Ein, ihm fremder, Agent geht auf Ryan zu. „Agent Myles, in der Zeit der Bergung und Rückführung des SCP’s stehen meine Männer und ich unter ihrer Führung, Sir!“ Er salutierte und ging zu Louis. Ryan sieht auf seine Uhr, 5:44 Uhr. Er geht zu Louis und sieht auf den Bildschirm, der Greifer des anderen Schiffes hat das SCP schon gegriffen und ist dabei es hoch zu holen. „Gut, wie lange noch?“ Louis sieht hoch. „Ich schätze… 30Minuten.“ „Wieso so lange?“„Das SCP ist schwerer als wir dachten.“ Ryan überlegt. “Was wäre wenn wir unseren Kran zur Unterstützung nehmen?“ Louis legt den Kopf schief. „Wenn wir unseren Greifer am anderen Greifer fest machen, müsste es gehen.“ Rayen richtet sich auf und brüllt zu seiner Truppe. „Macht den Kran fertig, wir werden ihn am anderen Greifer fest machen und das Rausholen beschleunigen!“ Ein schnelles Salutieren und alle beginnen die Vorbereitungen. „Die Oberfläche kommt näher, bald, bald bin ich wieder FREI!“ „Das SCP nährt sich der Oberfläche, Sir!“ Rayen rennt zur Reling und sieht dieses gigantische Ding. Das SCP durchstößt die Oberfläche. „Ich bin an der Oberfläche! Ich muss nur noch das Eis loswerden!“ „Ryan! Vom SCP gehen ungewöhnliche Werte aus!“ Ryan dreht sich zu Joschua um. „WAS MEINST DU?“„Alle Werte schießen in die Höhe!“ Alle gucken zum SCP. „LOS LASSEN! LASST DAS SCP FALLEN! SOFORT!“ „ENDLICH!“ Mit einem lauten Knall hatte sich Aeterni befreit, überall flogen Eisbrocken und erschlugen Menschen. „FREI! ICH BIN FREI!“ Etwas trifft ihn an der Schulter und er sieht zu den 2 Schiffen, die Affen schießen ihn mit etwas ab, es kitzelt. Aeterni schickt seinen Geist aus um die Erinnerungen der Affen zu lesen, er lernte viel über ihre Kultur und ihre Sprache. Ryan hat seine Waffe sofort gezogen als sich das SCP befreit hat, Louis, Joschua und viele Männer der beiden Schiffe sind durch die rumfliegenden Eisbrocken gestorben. „LOS, FEUER FREI! WIR MÜSSEN ES AUFHALTEN!“ Ryan schießt sein gesamtes Magazin leer doch es scheint das SCP nicht mal zu jucken. „Verdammt was ist das für ein Ding?“ Auf einmal fängt Tim anzuschreien und bricht dann einfach zusammen. „TIM!“ Ryan läuft zu Tim und fühlt nach seinen Puls, nichts. „RYAN, UNSERE WAFFEN BRINGEN BEI DEM DING NICHTS!“ Ryan sieht hoch und schreit zurück. „Dann holt größere Geschütze! Es darf nicht entkommen!„ Mehrere Agenten stürmen in das innere des Schiffes und kommen mit groß Kalibrigen Waffen wieder raus, sie beginnen sofort auf das Ding zu schießen aber jenes bleibt einfach regungslos in der Luft stehen und sieht einfach nur zu wie es abgeschossen wird. Ryan steht auf und geht ein Schritt auf das SCP zu, er fragt. „Was bist du?“ Aeterni ist langsam von diesen "Menschen" genervt, sehen sie nicht das sie ihm nichts anhaben können. Da fragt ihn einer dieser Menschen. „Was bist du?“ Aeterni breitet seine Flügel weiter aus und sieht dem Menschen namens Ryan direkt in die Augen und sagt, in der Sprache der Menschen. „Mein Name ist Aeterni, ich bin der Dämon der Ewigkeit und das erste Wesen! Dies ist mein Planet und wer seid ihr, die es wagen auf meinen Planeten zu leben?“ Ryan konnte es nicht fassen, es spricht! Er wollte diesem Aeterni grade antworten als eine Rakete an ihm vorbeischoss. Ryan sieht nach hinten und er sieht Agent Myels mit einem Raketenwerfer auf seiner Schulter. „FRISS DAS DU MONSTER!“ Aeterni sieht wie ein Mensch etwas Schnelles auf ihn schießt. „Das könnte weh tun.“ Aeterni bewegt sich mit doppelter Lichtgeschwindigkeit weg von dieser Rakete. „WO IST ER HIN?“ Agent Myels dreht sich im Kreis aber findet Aeterni nicht. „Er kann sich doch nicht einfach auflösen!“ Ryan sucht alles ab und dreht sich dann zu Agent Myels, Ryan erbleicht, hinter Agent Myels steht dieses SCP. „Agent Myels, ich finde es nicht nett wie Sie mich behandeln.“ Das SCP packt Myels am Kopf, schleudert ihn hoch und schickt einen schwarzen Energie Blitz hinterher, Agent Myels hängt eine kurze Zeit in der Luft, dann fängt er an laut zu schreien, sein Körper bläht sich langsam auf und dann explodiert er, von ihm bleibt nur noch eine Wolke aus Fleisch, Blut und Eingeweiden. Ryan sieht zu wie die Überreste von Myles auf den Boden aufklatschen. Mehrere Agenten müssen sich deswegen übergeben. „Nun, SCP Agenten, wollt ihr immer noch versuchen mich anzugreifen?“ Ryan schreit ihm entgegen. „NATÜRLICH, DU HAST SO VIELE VON UNS GETÖTET, DA GEBEN WIR UNS DOCH NICHT GESCHLAGEN!“ (Menschen sind… Seltsam, sie sind nicht lernfähig, engstirnig und wollen etwas Sinnfreies, wie Rache, machen… Fast wie meine Brüder) Aeterni breitet seine Flügel aus und sagt zu den Anwesenden. „Ich werde euch Heute ziehen lassen, weil ihr mich aus dem Eis befreit habt. Nun denn, lebt wohl.“ Aeterni stieß sich vom Schiffsdeck ab und flog mit dreifacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit in den Orbit. „Sir, wir haben versagt, oder?“ Ryan dreht sich zu Steve um und sagt. „Nicht nur das, wir haben auch viele gute Männer verloren. Ich schwöre, ich werde dieses Ding kriegen und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue!“ Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen